A Ranger Carol
by PokemonGirl14
Summary: Keith really messed up this time. He got Kate really mad to the point where she is ignoring him & avoiding him! Keith's done with it and plays hard to get. On the night of Christmas Eve, he gets four strange visits. He sees what he has done to her and now regrets it. Will Kate forgive him before it's too late. Before Christmas Day? Christmas Fanfic! :D
1. Chapter 1: Almost a Kiss

**Rachel- TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY! FALALALALALALALA! Hiya guys! Now I'm currently reading A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens in class for the holiday season! Now I'm not sure how this is gonna work out, but I'll try my best :p And I'LL BE THE NARRATOR OF DIS STORY! WOOOH! *cricket cricket* … *sniffles* xD Jk. It shall be someone else. Okay, lets go onto the story!**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_Dang it where's my line! *goes through flash cards* Oh here it is! Ahem… Okay. Hello people around the world. I am Hana, Keith's dead sister. Now you know he can be an air head, clumsy, overprotective, okay lets just say there's a whole bunch of words to describe him eh? But anyways, I want to share something with you people. See, my brother just became Top Ranger a few months ago. Now they're celebrating their very first Christmas at the Ranger Union with the other top rangers…_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"IT'S THE HOLIDAY SEASON!" Keith marched in place with reindeer ears on his red spiky hair, ringing a shiny bell.

"Keith. Stop horsing around and help us put up the decorations!" Rhythmi yelled.

"Okay okay okay." Keith grumbled, setting the bell down and running over to Rhythmi's side to help put up the decorations.

"How's the decorating going?" Kate strolled up to the duo, admiring the beautiful green and red tinsels all over the first floor.

"Great!" Keith grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"You aren't even doing any work!" Rhythmi complained.

"Stop complaining and I'll do the work!" Keith fried back.

_As you see… my younger brother has always been like this. Even before he was four, he was a hyper baby. He's usually the competitive type with everybody. *chuckles* But any who, lets see what else happens…_

"Guys relax!" Kate laughed, walking over to their side. "It's the holiday season, so we should be happy."

"Fine with me." Keith grumbled. "I don't think Miss Puff Ball here agrees."

"Excuse me?!" Rhythmi shot a death glare at him.

"You heard me, _Miss Puff Ball._" Keith said slowly in a mocking way.

"That's it!" Rhythmi grabbed a giant candy cane from the box. "It's on!"

"Oh boy." Kate sighed.

"Bring it." Keith shrugged. "You're too weak to hurt me anyways."

Rhythmi growled then whacked Keith on the head.

"Ow!" Keith rubbed his head.

"And you said I'm the weak one." Rhythmi huffed.

"You asked for it blonde!" Keith grabbed another giant candy cane from the box. Kate leaned over to the box and it was labeled 'Giant Candy Canes. Warning! Not used for fighting or whacking another person!'. Kate sweat dropped at the warning and got up.

"Guys." Kate tried to break up the fight. "Please don't fight. It's the holid-"

_**WHACK!**_

"I whacked you!" Rhythmi cheered.

"No no, I whacked _you_." Keith frowned.

"Wait, if we didn't whack each other…" Rhythmi drifted off.

Keith looked on the floor to see a hit Kate.

"Oh crap!" Keith knelt down and scooped up Kate. "This is your fault, Rhythmi!"

"This wouldn't happen if you just helped me put up the decorations in the beginning!" Rhythmi fired back.

"Kate, are you okay?" Keith asked worried as she shook Kate to wake up. Instead of nothing, out came… crying? No no, it certainly wasn't crying. Keith looked down at the girl and realized that she was laughing. Rhythmi and Keith exchanged a confused look.

"That was fun!" Kate laughed. She opened her eyes and realized hat Keith was holding her in his arms. "Um… Keith?"

"Yeah?" Keith asked.

"Why are you holding me?!" She squeaked.

"Oops." Keith released Kate, getting up. He sheepishly scratched his neck while blushing a bit.

"Hey guys." Rhythmi called out. "Look above you!"

Kate and Keith looked above them and there was a mistletoe right above their heads. Keith looked at Kate and Kate looked at Keith. Both turned into a deep shade of red.

"D-do we?" Kate managed to spit out.

"You have to follow the rules!" Rhythmi chirped, holding back a snicker.

Keith shot a glare to the blonde, then back to Kate. "Well.. Erm…" He stumbled over his words. You don't know how bad he wanted to kiss Kate. Really really really really bad.

"Well, we gotta follow the rules I guess." Keith shrugged. Gah! Why did you say that! Keith mentally slapped himself.

Kate's eyes widened.

"Hurry up you guys! I don't have all day to see my favorite couple standing like lunatics and gawking at each other!" Rhythmi yelled, moving her arms up and down.

"We don't have to you know!" Keith shouted back.

Rhythmi got out a book and flipped through the pages as quickly as she could.

"Here!" She pointed to a section in the book. It said 'Anyone who is under the mistletoe must have to kiss. It's the rules!'. Keith scowled at the page then to Rhythmi.

"Lost at words, eh?" Rhythmi snickered.

"Fine! But you owe me 100 poke dollars after this!" Keith turned his attention to Kate. He quickly turned embarrassed. "Here goes nothing."

Kate pinched herself, trying to see if she'll wake up. This isn't a dream! So she's really going to kiss Keith?! Their lips were getting closer and…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Rachel- Tee he. Cliff hanger!**

**Readers- *grumbles***

**Rachel- Now I'm not sure how this is going to work out with 'A Christmas Carol' but I'm gonna try my best. Soo yeah! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Mini Christmas Tree?

**Rachel- HIHIHIHIHI! I'm so sorry i haven't been on in a while. I'm sick and my throat is killing me! I'm on Winter Break right now so i should be able to update more often, but not daily.**

**Sandy- Time to take your medicine.**

**Rachel- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT MEDICINE! *runs away***

**Sandy- GET BACK HERE!**

**Aqua- The story is *points west* that direction folks.**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"We're back from Christmas shopping!"

Kate and Keith fell over anime style, scrambling to their feet. Thank Arceus for that.

"Welcome back, Wendy and Sven." Kate smiled, pretending nothing had ever happened.

"Looks like your plan failed." Keith smirked at the disappointed Rhythmi.

"Eh." Rhythmi shrugged. "You two are gonna confess and then kiss at some point."

"ACK!" Keith turned bright red, half embarassed and mostly angered. "You and Issac could hit it off sooner or later."

"Shut your mouth, spiky!" Rhythmi grabbed a fake sword.

"Rhythmi!" Issac came down the hall, but stopped when he saw Rhythmi holding a fake sword and pointing it directly at the red head. He sweat dropped for a minute. "Do you want to help me put up some Christmas decorations outside?"

"Okay!" Rhythmi said cheerfully, dropping the sword on the ground and skipped happily besides Issac.

"She totally likes him." Keith snickered. He got up and walked downstairs, seeing Kate on her tippy toes trying to put an ornaments on the huge Christmas tree.

"You're such a shorty." Keith joked as he grabbed the ornament form her hand and put it on the spot where she wanted it to be.

"I'm not short!" Kate fired back. "You were shorter than me before." ACK! Right...

"Heh..." Keith sweat dropped, sheepishly scratching his neck. Aqua and Sandy scurried into the room, watching the two near the Christmas tree.

_"Kate!" _Sandy yelled out to the spiky pigtails girl.

"Hiya Sandy!" Kate greeted her partner Pokemon.

_"There's something i need to show you!" _Sandy replied cheerfully.

Kate nodded and followed Sandy outside, leaving Keith and Aqua in the room.

"What does Sandy wanna show Kate?" Keith asked Aqua.

_"Beats me."_ Aqua shrugged.

"Do you know what's a good present for Kate?" Keith asked, leaning against the wall.

_"Well, I know that she loves trees!" _Aqua said. _"Like Christmas trees and stuff. Why don't you give her a mini Christmas tree?" _

"Do you really think she'll like a mini Christmas tree?" Keith rose an eyebrow.

* * *

"Keith! I love the mini Christmas tree!" Kate hugged the redhead, who blushed.

"I knew you loved trees." Keith chuckled.

_"Hey!"_

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Kate smiled.

"No problem.' Keith ruffled her hair.

"I'm gonna wrap my presents and put them under this little tree i'll put in our room!" Kate eagerly ran upstairs to their bedroom.

_"Really? You took my idea without giving me credit?" _Aqua frowned.

"Can't you just take a hit for me, pleaseeee?" Keith did puppy eyes on Aqua. Aqua then gave him the biggest smirk that a buizel has ever done.

_"Knew it."_

"Knew what?" Keith gave a puzzled look.

_"You like Kate." _Aqua fell on the ground laughing, while Keith's face was bright red.

"N-no I don't!" Keith stuttered.

_"I was gonna give you some advice but..." _Aqua began to walk away.

"W-wait!" Keith stopped him. Aqua turned around with a giant smirk on his face.

_"Okay listen up..."_

* * *

**Rachel- Okay i know you're gonna hate me for this, but all the chapters are gonna be short.**

**Sandy- WHAT?!**

**Rachel- Well...**

**Sandy- Ugh fine. Please review readers.**

**P.S You can also see that i got very lazy towards the end xD**

**Sandy- Aren't you always lazy?**

**Rachel- SHUT UP!**


	3. Chapter 3: What the Hell? A Fire!

**Rachel- Hellooooo all! **... **Okay on to the story xDDD**

**Sandy-... that's all?**

**Rachel- Yeah! Lil' short chappie here folks!**

* * *

****Keith tossed and turned around in his sleep,snoring really loud.

"...Presents... Kate... Mistletoe... Christmas cookies..." He mumbled, hugging his pillow.

* * *

_"Keith!" Kate called out to him._

_"Yeah?" Keith came walking over._

_"I have a Christmas present for you, silly." She giggled. Keith shrugged and walked over to where Kate stood._

_"What is it?" He asked._

_"Well.. erm.." Kate stopped. "Hey what's that smell?" _

_Keith sniffed the air. Smells like..._

* * *

"FIRE!"

Keith's eyes shot open. Kate was in her green and red nightgown, shrinking in the corner. She noticed Keith's awakening.

"W-what happe-ened?" Keith asked groggily.

"You idiot! There's a fire!" Kate screamed. Keith looked over to see the mini Christmas tree on fire.

"FIRE!" Keith yelled.

"I just screamed that a few moments ago, you moron!" Kate face palmed.

"Aqua, get up!" Keith shook the buizel back and fourth.

_"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" _Aqua snapped. _"I was dreaming that me and Sandy were at a-... FIRE!"_

"Use your water gun!" Keith commanded. Aqua gave a full on blast water gun on the mini Christmas tree. The light was fading and steam filled the air. Keith and Aqua sighed in relief. Kate, on the other hand, walked over to her Christmas tree, looking at the burned presents and tree. She held one next to her and started to sob.

"M-my presents..." Kate sniffled. Keith's eyes widened and went over to confront the crying girl.

"It's going to be okay..." Keith murmured.

Kate pushed him away. "G-go away." She ran out the door with her hands cupped to her face. Keith looked at her run off sadly.

_"Aren't you gonna go chase her?" _Aqua nudged the red head.

"No. Let her calm down for a little right now." Keith looked at his buizel in sadness. Rhythmi, Wendy, Issac, and Sven all came running into the room.

"What the heck happened?!" Rhythmi hollered.

"We heard there was a fire." Issac informed Keith.

"What happened?" Wendy demanded. Keith stepped away from where the tree was. The corners burned, the tree, the ripped presents.

"Kate's tree..." Keith sighed, closing his eyes.

* * *

**Rachel FINISHED THIS IN 15 MINUTES! YAY!**

**Sandy- Good for you. xD**

**Rachel- Okay, next update won't be long! **

**Sandy- ... probably.**

**Rachel- *whacks Sandy***


	4. Chapter 4: Fine! Play Hard To Get, Then!

**Rachel- Ugh! Sooooo sleepy... *falls on the keyboard and falls asleep***

**Aqua and Sandy- *sweat drops***

**Aqua- You woke up at 10:44 A.M How can you possible be sleepy if you slept at 11:00?!**

**Sandy- Okay folks, while she's still asleep, please go onto the story.**

* * *

_Next day, December 22._

Keith woke up to see that he had crashed on the couch. He looked around confused.  
"Hey, Aqua." He shook the buizel lightly. "Why am I sleeping on the couch?"

_"You mean you don't remember?" _Aqua sweat dropped. _"Kate's tree caught on fire and her presents are ruined._" _  
_

"Oh... right." Keith's voice was quiet. Keith quietly crept upstairs to his room. Only the corner where Kate's tree stood was burned. The room was stuffy and smelled like Luana's cooking in here. Keith slowly walked over to where the burned presents lied and picked one up. It read 'To: Keith'. Keith sadly placed the presents back on the ground.

"Feeling bad, huh?"

Keith whirled around to see Rhythmi standing in the entrance.

"Why wouldn't I?" Keith got up.

"Kate isn't taking it so well." Rhythmi sighed. "Who gave her that tree anyways?"

Keith felt really guilty. "I did." He spoke up. "B-but I didn't know it was going to catch on fire!"

Rhythmi walked over to the burned tree and read the label. "'Mick's Mini Trees. Beware: Flammable!'"

"Where is Kate?" Keith asked.

"I don't know." Rhythmi admitted.

"I better get changed first before I go find her." Keith said. "Can I use your bathroom since my room smells like something died in here?"

WHACK!

"Pervert!" Rhythmi yelled.

"I was just joking!" Keith rubbed his sore head.

* * *

Keith ran outside, looking for Kate. He stopped and saw her sitting next to the Dream River.

"Kate." He said softly. "I didn't know the tree would catch on fire and I feel really bad and-"

Kate ran back into the Union without looking at Keith. Keith tried to stop her, but failed.

Everywhere he was when Kate was there, she would either make an excuse and walk off, or just walk away with her head down. Two days had passed by and Kate still wouldn't talk to him.

"Why the hell is she avoiding and ignoring me?!" Keith stomped outside. "Okay I understand she's upset about her tree and presents and stuff, but she should know that it isn't my fault!" Keith kicked a rock into the river.

"If she wants to play hard to get, then I'll do the same." Keith hated the idea, but he had no choice.

_"I don't think that's such a good idea." _Aqua said.

"You know it isn't my fault, right?" Keith asked.

_"She needs to be alone for a while." _Aqua told him.

The sun was setting over the hills. Night was beginning to fall in.

"Dinner should be ready." Keith shoved his hands into his pocket and walked into the Union. He took his dinner that Murph made and took it into his room, even if it was burned in that one little corner. He angrily ate his dinner without delight. He finished and went to bed. Something didn't feel right. As if... something was in his room staring right at him. No no! Keith Hunters isn't scared.

**_Knock_**_ Knock_

A loud knock was at his door.

"Come in." Keith bitterly said. No one opened the door. Keith frowned and closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep and...

_"Hello!"_

"Ahhh!" Keith screamed, falling off his bed. He scrambled to his feet. A ghostly figure with long hair and a wavy dress looked confused at the red head.

'W-who the heck are you?" Keith asked, trying not to sound scared.

_"I am your deceased sister... Hana." _

* * *

__**Rachel- Blah blah blah blah blah. I don't know what to say to you folks right now xD**

**Sandy- Now *reads paper* The next chapter of Things I'll Never say is being processed right now, but is on delay, due to the author's laziness and slowness and also to this story. **

**Rachel- HEY!**

**Aqua- But this story will be done fast so she can have enough time to finished the next chapter.**

**Rachel- Yup! So... Next chapter should be coming pretty soon!**

**Sandy- By soon, do you mean in 5 hours?**

**Rachel- ... STAY TOONED!**


	5. Chapter 5: Past

**Rachel- Stomach ache... too much candy... *goes into hyper mode* CANDYYY**

**Sandy- Okay! Who gave her candy this time?!**

**Aqua- She has a whole stash of Sour Patch Kids, Sour Patch Watermelons, and Sour Patch EXTREME. Oh, and Gummy bears and Ramen Noodles.**

**Sandy- WHAT?! And I didn't know this sooner?!**

**Aqua- The candy or the Ramen Noodles?**

**Sandy- Both!**

**Aqua- Oh boy, I better hide them. She goes crazy if yah steal her stuff.**

**Sandy- Hey readers! Story will be coming up in about... Now!**

* * *

"Hana?" Keith gave a puzzled look.

_"Yup." _The figure, Hana, smiled.

Keith wasn't so sure. "What's your favorite color?"

_"Yellow because it's the color of sunshine." _Hana smirked.

...

"What's your favorite season?"

_"Spring because flowers bloom and animals come out from hibernation."_

"It really is you." Keith eyes widened.

_"I have come to warn you to forgive Kate." _Hana frowned.

"Okay look, I said sorry to her and she isn't budging." Keith sat down with his arms crossed. "If she's playing hard to get, then I'll fire back."

_"You shall be haunted by three Pokemons." _Hana spoke. _"For now, i bid you a fair-well." _In a split second a white mist fogged up the room and Hana was gone. Keith shook his head and in a minute, he was in bed. He panted, looking around the room.

"Must've been a dream." Keith sighed in relief. He turned around on his side and closed his eyes.

_"What'cha mean it was a dream?" _

"WHAT THE-?!" Keith yelled. In front of him was the legendary Pokemon Jirachii. "What are you doing here?!"

_"I thought Hana told you that you were going to be haunted by three Pokemon." _Jirachii tilted her head.

"So it wasn't a dream." Keith eyes widened.

_"Follow me!" _Jirachii told Keith.

"Won't I get caught?" Keith inquired.

_"Just touch your heart." _Jirachii smiled. Keith nodded and did so. Nothing happened.

"So... what now?" Keith gave a puzzled look. Jirachii took his hand and flew right through the wall. Keith shut his eyes tightly, but slowly opened them. This wasn't the Ranger Union... it was

"Ranger School!" Keith gasped.

_"Yup." _Jirachii smiled, letting go of his hand.

"Keith, get back here!" A fourteen year old Kate angrily chased a fifteen year old Keith across the snowy lawn.

"Let me just copy off your homework for this week!" 15 year old Keith whined, running away from Kate.

"Those two will never change." A 14 year old Rhythmi sighed.

"Amen." A 15 year old Issac chuckled.

"Heh..." Keith sweat dropped.

_"Come." _Jirachii grabbed his hand and led him into the school building, where it was filled with students dressed in nice clothing and dancing. Younger Keith fiddled with his bow tie on his tux as he waited for Rhythmi and Kate to come out. Issac, on the other hand, was mumbling to himself trying to figure out what to say to impress Rhythmi.

"The Winter Starry Night Dance." Keith smiled, recalling the memory.

"We're ready!" Rhythmi called, revealing herself with straight hair in a beautiful strapless pink dress with a rose in her hair. Issac gawked while Keith yawned, not impressed.

"I'm not ready!" Kate called from the room.

"You're fine!" Rhythmi assured.

"Fine." Kate stepped out from the room with long, silky curly hair in a short white dress with a blue stash in the middle. She had a little tiara on her hair and white flats on. Keith blinked once. Twice. Issac took Rhythmi's hand as she giggled.

"Um... You look nice this evening." Keith awkwardly complimented.

"Heh, thanks." Kate blushed a little.

"Just hurry up and take her hand!" Rhythmi yelled. Keith shot a glare at her while Kate's face was completely red.

"Shall we dance?" Keith bowed, holding out his hand in a gentlemen like manner.

"Sure!" Kate smiled, taking his hand. He escorted her downstairs, where the song began to turn into a romantic melody. Rhythmi and Issac were already hitting it off. Keith sheepishly put his hands on Kate's hip and started to slow dance with her. Kate just smiled with a hint of blushing behind it.

"She was so beautiful, and still she is as beautiful as she was on that night." Keith sighed, watching his younger self and younger Kate dance.

_"I believe my time here is up." _Jirachii started to fade away. _"Goodbye, Keith." _In a flash, everything was gone. The romantic music, the school, the crowd, Issac, Rhythmi, and soon Kate and younger Keith.

* * *

**Rachel- *screams* It's 7:45! Better get the next 3 chapters running!**

**Sandy- The next chapter is on it's way, folks!**

**Aqua- Don't miss it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Present

**Rachel**-** Lalalalala ONE MORE DAY UNTIL CHRISTMAS! And i can't believe the year is almost over. :c Time flies by so fast huh?**

**Sandy- Yeah *sighs***

**Rachel- I remember when I had my first crush this year and he liked he back, though he never asked me out. And when me and my friends went to the beach, Fourth of July, going back to school and seeing my friends again, my first time going to a dance, knowing that a whole bunch of guys like me at school... All happened sooo fast.**

**Aqua- While she recalls her memories, please go onto the story.**

* * *

Keith was in his bed,_ again. _No school, no music, and no Kate in sight. He sighed. In the corner of his eye was a room with bright light. There was laughter and beautiful music. Keith slowly approached the bright room. He shielded his eyes for a little, then removed them. There was a huge Christmas tree, a big table with scrumptious looking food, and a huge stack of gifts. On the top of the gifts were the legendary Pokemons Latias and Latios. They noticed the arrival of Keith and Latios waves over to Keith._  
_

_"Would you like some food?"_ Latias kindly offered.

"Um, no thank you Ma'am." Keith politely said. "Who are you?"

_"Well, I'm Latios and this is my sister Latias. We're both here to show you something."_ Latios explained.

"Okay." Keith nodded. Latios and Latias both nodded to each other before flying down from the stack of presents at full speed, circling around Keith. Keith squinted, trying to see what's happening. A huge gust of wind brewed by. Sparkles and glittered were stuck in the gust of wind. It all began to die down. Keith opened his eyes. He was above all of Almia! How awesome is that?! Latios allowed Keith to clib aboard and in a split second, he was flying above Almia with Latias following side by side.

"This is awesome!" Keith whooped. Latios and Latias were flying directly above Altru Park, where a shivering Kate was sitting on a bench.

"Kate!" Keith gasped.

_"She can't hear you."_ Latias told him. Keith groaned.

"I-I-I-I-I'm-m-m s-s-s-o cold..." Kate's teeth chattered, rubbing her hands on her arms.

_"Go back to the Union, Kate."_ Sandy said, worried.

"I-I can't." Kate sniffled.

_"Why?"_ Sandy rose an eyebrow.

"Cause Keith's there." Kate told her. Keith's heart shattered hearing those words.

_"Why are you so mad at him about?"_ Sandy sighed.

"It's not about the tree. I mean I'm sad about that, but that's not the case" Kate said.

_"Then what is it?"_ Sandy's ears perked up, ready to listen.

"It's just that I'm bother about whether he likes me or not." Kate shyly admitted.

_"Keep talking."_ Sandy snuggled besides Kate. Keith listened intensely.

"During Ranger School, there was the Winter Starry Night Dance, and he danced with me." Kate explained. "And... I thought he liked me. Those memories just make me want to be with him even more. But with him making fun of me and such, it was pretty much hopeless."

Keith looked really guilty. "It's because I like you!" He shouted.

_"It's pointless, Keith."_ Latios said. _"She can't hear you."_

"I wish she could!" He clenched his fists really tight.

"But since I've been running away from him, he's been avoiding me as well. I mean I don't want to avoid him, but just seeing his face it kills me." Kate wiped a tear from her eye.

"I-I'm so stupid!" Keith face palmed, on the verge of busting into tears. "How can I let a poor innocent girl suffer!" Latios and Latias flew to the Ranger Union, where everyone was getting ready for a big feast.

"Where's Kate and Keith?" Rhythmi asked worried as she got the turkey ready.

"I haven't seen Keith since earlier today." Wendy told her. 'He was pretty upset and ate his dinner upstairs."

"He wasn't suppose to eat today!" Rhythmi whined.

"I think they're mad at each other." Sven came into the conversation.

"...I guess where ever they are." Rhythmi handed Sven and Wendy a glasses of sparkling cider. "A toast to them for working hard this year."

Keith grinned. "Thanks, Rhythmi, Sven, and Wendy." The scene disappeared and soon they were outside in the snow. Keith turned around to see Latios and Latias starting to fade away into the falling snow.

_"Out time is up, Keith."_ Latias weakly smiled.

"Wait!" Keith tried to stopped them.

"_Goodbye, Keith."_ Latios bowed his head. _"Me and my little sister both wish you a Merry Christmas..."_

They both disappeared after that, leaving Keith to stand alone. Keith looked down at his shadow with no expression at all. The shadow began to move by itself! Keith stumbled back a few steps. The shadow rose above from the ground, revealing it's true form...

* * *

**Rachel- Two more chapters! Yay!**

**Sandy- *claps* Good job! **

**Aqua- Chapter is currently being processed. Stay tooned, readers!**


	7. Chapter 7: Future

**Rachel- This is the last chapter before the conclusion! Yay!**

**Sandy- You finally finished a story without it being a one shot!**

**Rachel- ...Shut up!**

**Aqua- Onto the story! *flies on a magical flying dount***

**Rachel- Hey! That was my line!**

* * *

The Pokemon was none other than Darkrai, the Pokemon of darkness.

"W-what are you doing here?" Keith managed to spit out. Darkrai didn't answer, but instead, grabbed Keith's arm and flew right into a dark void. Keith tightly shut his eyes, waiting for it to be over. He soon opened his eyes to see he was in a barren wasteland full of snow. In the corner of his eye was a sign. Keith walked over to the sign and brushed off the snow. The letters were faded, but could be seen a little.

"Wel-co-me." Keith read the first word. "T-o." Second word. "Al-mi-a." Keith dropped the sign and scanned the area. This wasn't Almia! What the pancakes is going on here?! Darkrai grabbed Keith's shoulders, and pointed north.

"So we go North?" Keith inquired. Darkrai nodded. Keith flew north where Darkrai wanted to go. Below him was a man and a women near a bonfire. Keith landed on the ground, listening to see what they have to say.

"Shame that Almia is no longer here." The man sighed.

"And we can blame those rangers!" The women snapped.

"What's she talking about?" Keith thought. "We're suppose to help people, you little-"

"I know, Margret. I heard there was a girl ranger and a boy ranger who got into a fight, causing their friends to get mad at them, and then comes a chain reaction." The man sipped his hot chocolate.

"Wait," Keith mulled it over for a second. "Do they mean me and... Kate?"

Darkrai still didn't answer.

"Then a war ragged on and on and on for centuries until nothing in Almia was left." The women said. "There was a man who died on this very day."

"Yes, it's very sad. To die on such a joyful occasion must be heart breaking." The man wrapped his arms around the women. "But, all that matters is that we're together."

Darkrai shifted Keith to the west.

"So... we go West now?" Keith asked. Darkrai nodded and took Keith's hand. They flew over an endless land of snow. As they went further in, the air got foggier and heavier. Keith could hardly breathe. Darkrai moved Keith right next to a sign, trying to tell Keith to read it.

"Cemetery." Keith read. Darkrai guided Keith into the Cemetery. Arceus, it was creepy. Keith shivered at the thought of all the dead bodies. Darkrai pointed to a grave covered in snow. A heavy gust of wind caused the snow to thaw and bow away.

"Keith Barrett Hunter." Keith echoed, gulping. Another gust of wind blew by, revealing the second half of the grave.

"From 1998 to 2036. 38 years old." Keith shakily said. One last gust of wind struck the grave, causing all of the snow to fall to the ground.

"Died on December 25th 2036?!" Keith's eyes widened with fear as he stuttered back. He stumbled to the ground, and doing something he has never done before. He cried.

"I vow to forgive Kate and never let something like this get between us again!" He sobbed. Lighting struck in the distance as he said those words. "I don't want something like this to happen again!"

Darkrai began to fade away into the ground as a shadow again, soaking into the darkness. Everything around Keith collapsed right under him, and all that was left was Keith himself in complete darkness. He got back onto his feet, but then soon fell down into what seemed like an endless black hole. It felt hopeless. Lonely. Wanted someone to comfort him.

_"My Arceus, Keith! You should've stood up to that guy with the gun for me! It's dangerous! He even shot you!"_

__An image of Kate appeared in his mind.

_"Heh... I protect the ones that I care about."_

__Keith smiled at the memory. How he protected Kate. He needs to do the same. Right now, and forever and ever... He finally realized that he...

**_BAM!_**

* * *

**Rachel- Okay this would've came sooner, but it got deleted! Ugh Dumb Doc Manager. But anyways, one more chapter to go!**

**Sandy-Celebration!**

**Aqua- And the next chapter could be coming in about... *checks watch* 15-25 minutes?**

**Sandy- How could you be so sure? Anyways, don't miss the last chapter and stay tooned!**


	8. Chapter 8: Making Things Right

**Rachel- Well guys, final chapter. All i can say is...**

**Sandy- Onto the story! And thank you for reading!**

**Rachel- Ugh! Stop stealing my stinking lines!**

* * *

Keith moaned, slowly opening his eyes. He was on the floor. The sun rays shone through the glass window and then to his eyes. He got up.

"What's today?" He looked around, panicking.

"Your up pretty late." Rhythmi folded her arms, looking at the red head.

"What's today?" Keith asked his blonde friend.

"Christmas?" Rhythmi cocked her head in a confusing manner.

"I still have time!" Keith excitedly exclaimed, dashing out the door. Rhythmi turned around, watching the red head run down stairs.

"Merry Christmas, Rhythmi!" Isaac came up to Rhythmi with a pink and purple box with a pretty ribbon on top.

"Oh, thank you Isaac!" Rhythmi hugged the mushroom haired genius, who blushed an intense pink. Rhythmi looked on top of them and saw a mistletoe.

"Rhythmi?" Isaac asked.

Rhythmi smirked. "Mistletoe." She quickly kissed Isaac on the cheek, giggling after she was done. Isaac was stunned, motionless.

"I love you, Isaac!" Rhythmi cheerfully said.

"Ack! You're embarrassing me!" Isaac sheepishly scratched his neck. Rhythmi just stood there, smiling.

Keith ran as fast as he could.

"Morning, Keith!" Murph greeted.

"Hey Murph! I have no time to lose!" Keith ran, but was stopped again.

"You do know you're in your pajamas, right?" Murph sweat dropped.

"Huh?" Keith looked down to see him wearing his Pikachu reindeer pajamas. "Ack!" He quickly ran upstairs, changed really fast, then ran back down and outside. There was Kate, sitting near the river banks again. She turned around and was surprised to see Keith, and tried to run away. Keith was too quick for her and grabbed her wrist, staring right at her. Kate looked away from his gaze.

"Look I'm sorry for burning down your tree, and I'm really sorry for not being a good friend." Keith sighed.

Kate was stunned by the apology. "No I'm sorry for running away from you. See, thing is, I'm not mad at you for the Christmas tree is that that I-" Keith didn't want to hear it. He already heard it. He leaned it and kissed Kate. Kate's eyes widened at this. It couldn't be a dream, could it? Keith stopped and pulled back, looking at her with a blush on his face.

"I love you, Kate." He grin sheepishly. "I've always." Kate began to cry and leaped to hug Keith.

"I love you, too." She smiled. Keith ruffled her hair, and carried her bridal style.

"K-keith!" She turned a bright pink.

"Come along now, time for the Christmas party!" Keith laughed, running inside the Union with his new love.

* * *

Keith and Kate elegantly danced on the floor. Keith spun her around and Kate giggled with joy. Rhythmi and Isaac were dancing, but smiled at the new couple dancing without care.

"I knew they would get together." Rhythmi smiled, setting her head onto Isaac's shoulder.

"They make a great couple." Isaac said. "Just like us."

"Aw!" Rhythmi looked up to Isaac with her brown eyes.

"You look so gorgeous, Kate." Keith complimented. "Just like you did at the Winter Starry Night Dance."

"Thanks." Kate smiled at the red head. She quickly gave him a peck on the lips before going right back to dancing. The snow outside was falling like an endless tunnel, just like Kate and Keith's love will never end.

_"And so, fellow people. This is the story that has come to an end. I hope you have all enjoyed it. Thank you and have a Merry Christmas."_

* * *

**Rachel- Thank you all for reading my Christmas story! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Sandy- Thank you so much!**

**Aqua- Have a wonderful day tomorrow with your family!**

**All- Thank you for reading! Merry Christmas to all!**


End file.
